


HPGW100 Drabbles

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: A collection of unrelated, 100-word drabbles written for prompts at the HPGW100 drabble community on LiveJournal.





	1. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rushed  
> Rating: PG (very mild language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/G are both alluded to, so I think this qualifies. If enough people, or the mods, disagree, you have my full apologies. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my first contribution to this comm.

“There you are! Hurry up, get to the Floo!”

“Damnit, Kingsley! I _told_ you,” yelled Harry as he stripped out of the dueling robes which were spelled to not allow removal from the Ministry building.

“I’m sorry, okay? I already chewed out Robards. Your name is off the rotation.”

“Fat lot of good that does me now,” he muttered while donning his everyday robes.

“Hurry, Ginny’s no longer hexing walls, she’s going for Healers now.”

“You wondered why I needed off of work before James and Albus...”

Kingsley threw powder into the fireplace, yelled “St. Mungos!” and pushed Harry in.


	2. All Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Meltdown  
> Rating: PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse of the 100 word count

“Ahhhhh! No! No! Nooooooooo!”

"Harry, calm down."

"She... She... She isn't, she can't be..."

Harry was hyperventilating.

"You knew it would happen eventually. It happens to everyone."

Harry's cries of distress died down. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and held him tight.

“You’ll get over it, Harry. Time goes on. It’ll be okay.”

“I... I never really thought it would happen. She would always be...”

“Your little girl? I know, dear. But really, we should to talk to her about this.”

Harry looked once more at the phial of birth control potion found in his daughter’s room and fainted.


	3. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Change  
> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, change was the theme here, but my brain just couldn’t leave the two I missed alone, so there is ice cream and truth as well :)

“I’ll go grab some bowls and the vanilla.”

“I think I’d prefer strawberry, Harry,” Ginny responded.

“But... Vanilla is your favorite, isn’t it?”

“It was, I think I’ve had a change in taste.”

Harry looked at his wife, confused. She loved vanilla ice cream with a passion. “Ginny? What’s going on?”

“Truth?” At his stare, she said, “I think there’s going to be a change in our lives, Harry.”

She placed her hand over her stomach. Harry’s eyes shifted slowly from confusion to illumination. He let out a “Whoop!”, wrapped Ginny in his arms and spun her around the room.


	4. Favorite Topping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sundae  
> Rated: NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sundae wasn’t an official prompt, but I made a [joke](http://community.livejournal.com/hpgw100/194133.html?thread=565077#t565077) and [danfan74](https://danfan74.livejournal.com/) told me to do it. Here it is!

“Chocolate or strawberry?” Harry asked his girlfriend.

“It’s your dessert, you should decide,” she grinned at him.

“Hmmm, well, since it’s a sundae, this scoop will get chocolate syrup, and this one strawberry.”

Ginny squealed as the various sauces were poured over her naked breasts. The squeals turned to moans as Harry’s warm, wet tongue began to lap the thick flavor from her.

There was an odd sensation when he used a bizarre Muggle can to top her ‘scoops’ with whipped cream. He then spent more time than necessary laving it off.

“Better than a cherry on top,” he murmured.


	5. Where Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Concentrate  
> Rated: PG-13

“Seventeen. Eighteen...” Harry was tapping each one as he counted, an unconscious habit Ginny had noticed he did when trying hard to keep track of things. “I can’t find the last one.”

“Harry, it couldn’t have gone anywhere. It’s there, just look harder,” she said.

His hands moved around, helping his eyes to track. Ginny loved watching Harry when he was concentrating. His brilliant, green eyes were focused, his brow furrowed. It was a look that, especially when applied to her, never failed to put butterflies in her stomach.

“Nineteen!” he said, licking the last freckle on Ginny’s bare hip.


	6. No Charms Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natural  
> Rated: R/NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s late, but it only came to me in a bizarre train of thought after I finished Where Is It?

“I’ve always wondered, is it really that color?”

“Harry! How could you ask that?!”

“I’ve always loved it, it’s probably one of my favorite things about you, but there’s still so much about everyday magic I just don’t know. I’d like to think it was real...”

“Look carefully, what do you think?”

“Could be magic. Charms can do amazing things.”

“This is silly,” Ginny declared, dropping her pants.

Harry moved in close, taking a careful look between her legs.

“Yep, natural red!” he announced.

“Happy now?”

“Yes. But, what does natural red taste like?”

Ginny squealed as he found out.


	7. Enjoyment Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Interruptions  
> Rated: PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twofer, but I’m not giving anything else away :)

It had been a long time since there was time for this. Between his work schedule and Ginny’s practice and game schedules, there was never any alone time.

He stared at the object of his desire. There was no touching yet, but he could imagine the smooth feel under his fingers, the temperature, the wetness that formed.

He anticipated the flavor, savoring it in his memory, moments away from doing the same with his mouth.

The door banged open and Ginny appeared, still in her practice robes.

“Great practice, but I’m horny. Leave that sundae and come to bed, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Favorite Toppings was unofficially for the prompt 'Sundae', 'Sundae' was posted as an official prompt at a later date.


	8. All That’s Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Life  
> Other Prompts: Breathe, Lightning  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like letting the prompts build up. Ah well. Enjoy :)

The bolt of lightning lit up the darkening sky, its forks branching brightly, forcing Harry to blink.

The crack of thunder ripped through the air, shaking debris on the ground, rumbling on after the crash.

Breathing in the mustiness of the impending storm, he surveyed the rubble strewn grounds of the battle the day before.

A rain drop splashed on his cheek, then his nose. In moments, the distance was hidden behind a curtain of water.

There was a hand on his shoulder. “It’s like all the evil is being washed away.”

“It is. All that’s left now is life.”


	9. This Ain't For the Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Life  
> Rated: PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An experiment of sorts – drabble/songfic. I was hoping for something a bit more cheery, but this is what wanted to be written. For those that don’t recognize it: _It’s My Life_ by Bon Jovi.

_It's my life._ Looking out past the dead, injured and dying, he decided, _It's now or never._

He walked across the grounds under his cloak, passing her.

_I may not live forever, but she helped me live while I was alive._

He was doing this for her, tomorrow would be harder for her.

Turning the ring, they were all there - the ones who stood their ground, never backed down. This was for them, too.

“Stay?”

‘Until the very end.’

He was ready now. Stand tall, don't bend, don't break.

“Avada Kedavra!”

_Ginny!_


	10. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Broken  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unofficial sequel to [sassyfrass_kerr](https://sassyfrass-kerr.livejournal.com/)’s drabble [The Answer](http://sassyfrass-kerr.livejournal.com/6601.html)

Harry and Ginny were happily sitting excessively close at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, feeding each other lunch.

“Harry, I need to know something,” interrupted Ron.

“What?”

“Well, that essay. The one for Trelawny you answered with 42...”

“Yes?” prompted Harry.

“Well, you got an O on it, and I was wondering how you figured that out.”

“Dunno.”

“Huh?” Ron was confused.

“The calculator broke.”

“The what broke?” Ron was totally baffled now.

“Vogons,” explained Harry, sadly.

“Aaaaahhh!” cried Luna, who happened to be passing behind them and was now running out of the Great Hall. “My towel!”


	11. Winter’s Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my drabble All That’s Left, [dukebrymin](https://dukebrymin.livejournal.com/) and I had a [brief discussion](http://community.livejournal.com/hpgw100/212228.html?thread=647940#t647940) on the cleansing of rain vs snow. This seemed like a good followup.

Ginny’s breath misted on the air, the clean, dry scent clearing her mind of the memories she found so hard to escape. Snow had fallen over the mostly restored castle and its grounds last night and now lay pristine.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, adding a warmth deep inside. “It’s so...”

“I know,” agreed Harry, pulling her in more tightly. “It’s like a blanket.”

“It covers everything. I can’t believe that only a few months ago, death was everywhere.”

“I never really considered snow as an opposite of death,” said Harry.

“I think it’s more a means of... renewal.”


	12. More Than Meets the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Transform  
> Rated: PG  
>   
> Warnings: Blatant anachronistic reference, bastardization of the prompt, crack  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist.

_“It's you and me, Tom...”_

_“No, it's just ME, Potter!”_

_“At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!”_

_“You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!”_

_You-Know-Who launched his attack..._

“What the hell? Who wrote this crap?”

“Ron and George,” was Ginny's laughing reply. “George thought it added more drama.”

“More drama?!” Harry complained to his girlfriend. “They have our battle destroying Hogsmeade! There are muggles who panic and won't get out of the way!”

“The hero gets the girl when it's over.”

“Oh, that's okay, then,” Harry said as he kissed Ginny.


	13. Promise Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: er, yes? But we’ll call it ‘Promise’  
> Other Prompts: Blizzard, Cold, Distraction, Frozen, Holiday, Resolutions, Spirits, Weather  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when my muse looks and goes, “Wow, we missed a lot of prompts. Hey, I know, it's an outline!” She's amusing like that...

“Trust me, Gin.”

“It’s cold out, freezing in fact.”

“Yep.”

“The weather, Harry, they’re calling for a blizzard!”

“Mmhmm,” he agreed, nuzzling her ear.

“Stop trying to distract me,” she complained. “It’s the holidays. Mum will be expecting us.”

“She’ll get over it.”

“Spirits know why I’m agreeing... Fine.”

He grabbed her arm and disapparated. When she opened her eyes, they were on a tropical beach, alone, with only sand, blue water and a cabin nearby.

“I resolved to fulfill my promise from that summer after the war.”

“You remembered,” she whispered, tackling him into the sand and snogging him.


	14. Weathering the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Weather  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cleaning out my writing folder, found this, polished it up.

“I can’t _believe_ you did that! Broke into the Ministry! Broke into Gringotts! _Stole_ a _dragon_?! What were you _thinking_?! What could possibly have possessed you?!...”

“How long will this keep going?” whispered Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Ginny just shrugged, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“...away from your friends! You left them _alone_! They could have been _caught_! _You_ could have been caught!!...”

“How does she breath? She hasn’t stopped once,” Harry whispered.

Ginny snickered.

“... _into_ the school! How was that a good idea? Into the middle of those trying to _kill_ you!...”


End file.
